Dawn's Pokemon Journey
by kkhappy23
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! inspired by goombario jr. Dawn is so happy to get out of Twinleaf! In this story she's a bit of a, umm... well let's say she is a little too interested in pokemon. and humans. anything that's a guy, actually. lots of smut and sex...
1. Chapter 1

I scrolled through the TV channels, stopping to listen to a documentary on how someone spotted a red Gyrados at Lake Verity, and managed to lose it. How the fuck do you lose a pokemon that damn huge Not to mention it's, ummm, RED in a BLUE lake? They should have asked me to help. Gyrados is giant, and maybe has some other giant, ummm, attributes. But whatever. At least today I am of age to get my first pokemon.

I walked downstairs, and my mum stopped me, blabbing something in my ear. _Something about Barry looking for me. Oh, and the annoying "tall grass is dangerous" thing. Oh well. Don't care, anyway._ I pretended to listen to her, and continued on my way. Twinleaf town consisted of 4 houses, mine, Barry's, and some other people's homes. Barry was my 'rival' as he thought of himself. He's slow, a horrible fighter, and a good lay. Honestly, after a night with him, I'm walking bowlegged and he's running around, good as new. Hmm. Lately, I've been bored of Barry. Sure, he has stamina, but I kinda want some more choices. That's where I was heading now. I walked towards the path to Route 201, and stopped as a cute boy my age walked up to me. "Hey, Dawn, Barry was looking for you. I don't think you should go anywhere until you talk to him." I sighed. "oh, and Dawn? Do you have a little time before you go?" I thought that maybe we could work something here. "Yeah, I guess. What's your name?" I snaked my hand behind my back and up under my skirt. I sneakily pretended to drop my purse, and flipped my skirt up so he could get a clear view of my cute pink thong. Looking over, I smiled when I realized he was hard, but not cumming himself. _Well, that's a relief._ I thought. Usually, the nerdy geeks in Twinleaf cummed themselves nice and hard if they even caught a glimpse of anyone's panties. I looked back at the guy, who said smoothly, "My name's Derek. And I'm guessing you know what I want some time for." He smiled at me convincingly. "Well, I'm not sure of exactly what you want, but that's where the fun comes in, right?" I grinned. "So you're open for anything?" I thought for a minute. "Anything except real heavy bondage. Like, whipping till you bleed. Not my cup of tea." Derek grabbed my hand and led me to the house next to mine, and upstairs to the bedroom. "Good enough for me," he whispered softly in my ear. I moaned, since I was super horny. It had been almost a full 2 weeks since I've had the time to get laid nice and proper. Lucky me. Hope Barry doesn't mind.

A/N: Plz review. Tell me if u think Barry should walk in and join them or yell at Dawn. Need input! And constructive criticism! My lappytop runs on reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Derek began removing his shirt, not wasting any time, apparently. At least he seemed to realize that I was on a tight schedule. Whatever. Sex is sex.

I sat on his comfy four poster bed and began to unbutton my top. Pulling that off, I quickly slid off my tank and shorts, leaving me in my bra and thong. I looked at Derek, who was still in his pants with his shirt on the floor. I walked over to him, reaching around to unclasp my bra as I did so.

I stopped in front of him, in only my panties, and dropped the bra to the floor. I knelt down in front of him, and asked in a seductive voice, "May I have the honors?" Derek nodded, watching my tits jiggle as I moved. I unbuttoned his pants, and slid the zipper down. I was starting to wet my thong, so I just took it off.

My hands tugged playfully at the waistband of his boxers. I slid my hand inside his boxers and grabbed his hard member, pulling down his boxers with my free hand. I got a little wetter. Derek was pretty good in the cock department. He had to be at least 8 inches, and a good 3 or 4 inches thick. Damn! I pumped my hand slowly up and down his length, shoving two fingers up my pussy as I handled him.

_God damn…_ I thought. _He's fucking huge!_ I grabbed his balls, and massaged them with my fingers as I licked from his tip to his waist and back again. I swirled my tongue around over his prick. My hands rubbed the back end of his shaft, and I slid the tip inside my mouth, pausing to rub it against my cheek. Derek moaned softly as I pulled more of him inside me, my teeth scraping over the foreskin of his dick. My fingers were really pumping now, in and out of my wet cunt. I moaned into the blowjob, the vibrations running through his shaft. I earnestly started sucking as Derek gave another low, sexy moan.

I sucked on his shaft like a popsicle, bobbing my head back and forth. I took him out of my mouth and teased his cock, licking and sucking the tip like you would a lollipop. He grunted and grabbed my head, shoving his length deep into my throat and pulling back out, covered in saliva. "This will do as lube," he said breathlessly. "Now for the main event." He picked me up, and told me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck._ Ohh, I get it!_ I thought. By being in this position, my cunt was in easy reach of his huge dick.

He rubbed the tip of his shaft over my wet hole, taking his time to make me moan. His head leaned down, and I felt his warm breath on my nipples. "Oh fuck…" I gasped as he gently bit and tugged at my right nipple, thrusting in at the same time. "Oh god!" I screamed as he pushed me onto the bed and started thrusting into me, his huge dick barely fitting in my tight hole. He casually flicked my nipples and my clit with his fingers, eliciting a whimper from me as he pistoned into me.

As he sped up his pace, my voice grew hoarse. "You want me to slow down, Dawn?" he asked. "NO! Nononononono! I want every inch of that huge cock in me, Derek!" I screamed. He chuckled. "I wasn't gonna slow down anyway, babe." He leaned forward and licked my nipples before taking them in his mouth one at a time. I gasped and rotated my hips in response. "Oh, you wanna play that way, Dawn?" Derek growled. "You'll be screaming my name in a matter of seconds."

And with that, he shoved into my cunt again, purposely rubbing his tip against the roof of my pussy. "Oh god… oh fuck Derek, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!" I screamed as his dick hit my sweet spot. Derek knew he had hit my sweet spot and continued rubbing against it until I was screaming so loud that I couldn't hear myself. My cunt tightened around his tool, and I whimpered in ecstasy because I was to worn out to scream. "Holy shit, Dawn!" Derek gasped as my pussy squeezed his cock. He pumped into me for a good 5 minutes until he jazzed, burying his seed deep inside me. He pulled out, his dick so big and my hole so tight that he pulled out with a _pop!_ A mixture of cum trickled out of my worn cunt.

"Derek?" I asked. "Yeah Dawn?" he replied. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." I said with a smile. He grinned back. "Hey, you know where I'm at. Anytime you need the shit fucked outta you, call me up." I giggled at the straightforwardness of his reply.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey Dawn? I know you're in there." I gasped. "Shit!" Derek whispered as we both tried to find our clothes. The door opened, and Barry walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry stopped. "Umm… Not going to ask, it's your business, not mine. Come on. Meet me at my house." He didn't seem the least bit angry. Wow. He seemed impatient though. Shooting an apologetic look at Derek, I put on my clothes and walked over to Barry's house.

I knocked on his door and it burst open as Barry ran through. I fell on my ass with my legs spread open, and Barry didn't even give me a second look. _This must be important, or else we would be in his bedroom by now._ "Oh, Hey, Dawn!" Barry yelled. "Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it! Okay, Dawn? I'm fining you one million pokeyen if you're late!" Barry zoomed off, coming to a stop by the end of his house. Running back, he yelled over his shoulder, "Oh jeez! Forgot something," before running back into his house. Rolling my eyes, I followed him.

Barry's house was relatively simple. The two corners closest to the door had green plants in purple pots. A yellow and pink rug sat in front of the TV, with two purple chairs. One table and a chair sat off to the side, and the kitchen was behind a blue counter. I walked up to Barry's mom, and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around, and promptly said, "Oh, hi, Dawn. Did you come calling on Barry? He was gone for a second, but then he came running right back home. He just can't sit still, that boy. I wonder who he takes after?" I walked up the stairs, throwing a "Thanks!" over my shoulder before she could start blabbing. Barry had a neat room with a matching rug to the one downstairs, a TV, Wii, PC, desk, and a cot with a pinkish blanket. I spotted him at his desk near the PC and walled over. "…I'd better take my bag and journal, too…" I heard Barry say to himself. He looked up, surprised. "OH, hey, Dawn! We're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a 10 million fine if you're late!" He reeled out quickly before running off, yet again. Seriously, when does he ever rest? I excused myself from Barry's house, and started down the road.

Twinleaf Town was so small that I reached the road in no time. Neat fenced in flower beds marked where Twinleaf ended and Route 201 started. Barry was waiting at the start of Route 201, impatiently tapping his foot. He looked up, saw me, and smiled. "Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right? You know, 'Search for the Red Gyrados! The mysterious appearance of the furious pokemon in a lake!' That show got me to thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a pokemon like that in it, too! So that's what we're gonna do. We'll go find a pokemon like that!" I scowled. "All right! Let's move out! Hustle up!" he yelled. "Urrgh. Fine." I moped. We walked off to Lake Verity, myself in the lead. As we walked through the sparse trees, I saw a few flashes of black and white, and soon saw a flock of Starly take off. Not paying attention, I walked into a sign. Slightly cross-eyed, I read it aloud. ""Lake Verity ahead, the lake of emotions. What? Oh yeah! That's from the Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie fairytale! Mesprit was the pokemon of emotion." I proudly stated, glad that I at least knew something. I looked around for Barry after noticing that he wasn't behind me, and saw him walking towards the lake entrance. I ran to catch up. "All right! To the lake! Let's find us a red Gyrados!" he said, and led the way in.

We walked up to the lake and saw a freaky mad-scientisty looking guy in a white lab coat and a cute boy in a red hat that looked to be his assistant talking. "what's going on…?" Barry wondered aloud. "Professor, there's nothing on the other side, either!" The cute boy protested. The Professor stroked his small beard. "Hmm… I may have been mistaken… Something seems to be different than it was before, but… Fine! It's enough to say that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving."_ Lucas. Wow, not a bad name._ I thought. The professor turned slightly around and I noticed his weird shocked-in-an-electric-socket-style white hair. The boy didn't have any strange hairstyles, though. That's good. Lucas Asked the professor guy something about being gone for four years, then they started walking toward is. The professor had is hands behind his back, and said gruffly, "Excuse me. Let us pass, please." I moved to the side, and winked at Lucas. He blushed. He mouthed "Sorry," as he walked away, and I mouthed "Call me," making him blush more. Ah, the fun of messing with people. Barry looked at me questioningly. "What was that about? Those two… Huh? Dawn, let's go check this out!" I mumbled something about not going into the tall grass halfheartedly, and Barry waved it away. "No problem, no problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild pokemon to come out." With that, he grabbed my hand and led me into the tall grass determinedly.

I flinched as we took the first step into the tall grass, but slowly got more sure of myself. When we reached what Barry dragged me out here to see, I wasn't afraid at all. Barry lifted up the thing and frowned. "It's a… briefcase? Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it? We can try to deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor…" After he finished talking, a flock of Starly burst from the forest. "Aaaahh! Wild po-pokemon!" Barry screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I forgot this in the first chapters- I own nothing except the plot. cheers!

There were 2 starly, and they seemed mad. Barry screeched like a girl and began searching for things to use to beat them. He opened the briefcase and found 3 poke balls. He yelled excitedly, "look! These are poke balls! Let's battle using these! Which one do you want, Dawn?" I thought about it. My two choices that I left myself with were Turtwig and Chimchar. Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed a random one, finding it to be the Turtwig. I reached in, grabbed it, and tossed it at the starly. Turtwig broke free and immediately growled. The starly lost some of its will to attack, and Turtwig tackled it, an instant K.O. Meanwhile, Barry had naturally chosen for me to go first so that he could pick the one strongest against mine. The bastard. Urrhhh! I pushed the fainted Pokémon into the bushes, allowing them some privacy. "Wow, your Turtwig totally rocked!" Barry yelled excitedly. "But my Chimchar was way tougher than yours!" I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys. Everything needs to be a competition… Barry voiced another thought worriedly. "They were other people's Pokémon, though. But we had to use them… they won't mind, will they?" Just then, Lucas came running through the trees. "Oh good, you found the briefcase. The professor would have gone through the roof if he knew that I forgot it here." He opened the briefcase and looked at the one poke ball, then at the other two in our hands, then the briefcase, then us. "Hunh? Whaaaat? Did you guys… Did you guys use these Pokémon? Oh man, how am I gonna explain this one to the professor? This briefcase is the professor's, so I'll take it back, ok?" with that, Lucas exited the lakefront. Barry looked puzzled. "What was that about? I don't know what's going on. Dawn, let's get out of here. My Pokémon got hurt from the battle. If we get attacked by another Pokémon, we might be in trouble." With that, Barry led the way back to Route 201. When we reached Route 201, Barry said, "You go on ahead… I know we have to return these Pokémon. They're not ours. But I want to spend just a little more time with this little guy…" I left Barry, and started toward Twinleaf.

When I was close to Twinleaf, Barry came running up just as I spotted Lucas and the professor. "Hey, it's those people! Is the old guy staring at us?" The professor frowned in irritation and walked toward us. "Hmmm… I heard from Lucas that you used our Pokémon? Let me see them, please." He looked at our Pokémon, noting the fire and grass symbols. "Hmmm… Turtwig and Chimchar… hmm… I see… That's how it is…" He stopped his 'hmm' s and turned around. "Lucas! I'm going back to my lab." With that, the professor ran off, and Lucas said a hasty goodbye before following. "What was all that craziness about?" Barry asked. "I mean, if he was angry, he could've yelled at us or whatever… And didn't he want their Pokémon back? Dawn, we should go home." He said. I nodded in agreement before walking back to the house.

Back at home, I sat at the counter while my mom made dinner. She walked over to the couch, and I followed. "What's up, dear?" she asked. I told her the whole story of what had happened with the Pokémon. She was silent for a second, before saying, "I can't believe that happened to you. Am I ever glad that neither you nor Barry was hurt. The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. I've heard that he is well known for his studies on Pokémon. I hear he's also quite intimidating… Dawn, I think you need to go visit him in Sandgem Town." That snapped me out of my stupor. On the outside I was normal, but on the inside, I was celebrating. Professor Rowan gives starter Pokémon, and now that I remember it, a starter Pokémon is your ticket to see the world. "You need to explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokémon. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll understand." I was busy remembering that I also had a Pokémon, a real Pokémon, in my backpack right now. I nodded and acted like I was listening. "Oh, I know! Dawn, put these on." She handed me a pair of shiny new running shoes, and I slipped them on, feeling like I could run as fast as Barry now. "Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right? With those running shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster." She smiled, and I took that as my cue to leave.

True to her word, I ran much faster to the front of Twinleaf Town than I have ever done. I ran onto Route 201 and climbed over the rock ledge and behind a couple of trees. I took out my Turtwig's poke ball, and examined it, before calling out Turtwig. I wondered if I had gotten lucky with a female, so I could breed more. One quick check proved me wrong. Damn. And now I'm thinking about dicks, so I'm getting horny. Fuck! I do Pokémon, but not my only true Pokémon. Wild bidoof and the occasional starly, yeah, but not starter Pokémon. Nuh-uh. Oh, fine. I was horny enough now that I didn't care. "Turtwig?" I asked. He looked up questioningly from a patch of chives that he was gnawing on. "Turt?" He said. "I need your help." Turtwig nodded. I sat down by a tree and spread my legs, watching his cock. A surprisingly big, dark erection popped up and Turtwig nipped at my panties with his beak. I willingly pulled them down and he wasted no time climbing between my legs. He pushed in his erection, which was not as big as Barry's or Derreck's, but it would do. The little Pokémon began thrusting in and out as fast as his little body could go. I moaned as he thrusted away, his dick going a mile a minute. I moaned and slid back and forth over the grass. We could have kept going for ages, except we heard voices, which ended our little adventure. I sighed, fixed myself, and kept going to Sandgem.

I finally reached Sandgem Town. Standing in front of a big building was none other than Lucas. "Hi! I've been waiting for you! Please come with me." He said. We walked to the door, and Barry came charging out. "Hi, Dawn! Gotta go! Bye!" He ran off faster than a Doduo. I shook my head and entered the lab. We walked up to Professor Rowan. "Finally, you've come. Dawn, was it? Let me see your Pokémon again." He took a second to look at Turtwig. "Hmm… I see… This Pokémon seems to be extremely happy. All righty then! I'll give that Turtwig to you as a gift. Now that it's yours, would you like to give it a nickname?" I agreed, and named him Silas, or forest. The professor nodded. "Anyway, your friend Barry told me what happened at the lake. I heard you battled very well. I entrusted you with Turtwig, and now I am entrusting you with this." He handed me a red object that I immediately recognized as a Pokedex. "Will you use it to record data on all the Pokémon in Sinnoh for me?" "Yes," I replied. And with that, my journey began.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so excited to be starting my journey. Finally, I get to leave boring old Twinleaf Town. I whipped out my cell phone and quickly dialed my mom's number, telling her all about going on the journey. She of course told me to be careful, but I wasn't about to listen to anything she said. I quickly ended the call and headed out to Route 202 to meet Lucas. I saw him in a patch of grass, and he waved me over. Apparently, he was going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon. HE ran around in the grass before encountering a bidoof and sending out piplup. The Pokémon used pound and the bidoof's HP dropped. Lucas caught it, and I clapped. "Woo! Now I know how to catch Pokémon, but where do you get the ball things?" I asked. He handed me 5 Poke balls to start. "Bye, Dawn. See you at Jubilife, maybe." With that, Lucas walked off. I was glad that now I could catch a few more 'playmates' for myself. Good. I shrugged and walked out of the tall grass, not really in the mood at that time. I was almost out of the tall grass when I was attacked by a starly, that looked suspiciously like the one that I beat before. Silas was riding on my hat, and he jumped off and tackled the starly, knocking him out instantly. We shared a quick laugh, and kept walking.

As I cleared the grass, a boy walked up to me and said something about "Our eyes met, we must battle" and tossed a poke ball at me. "HOLD UP!" I screamed. He cowered slightly, and asked, "Why?" I frowned. "Can you not see that I don't have a poke ball in hand?" He shook his head. "Sorry, umm… can you grab your poke ball so we can battle?" I smiled. "Much better. Silas, attack!"

After a rather boring fight with a weak Starly, I was back on the trail. The boy was yelling 'Too strong, too strong' and running in circles. I shrugged. Either the boy was a crackhead, or there's something hugely wrong with him. Unfortunately, all the Pokémon trainers here were way too innocent. God, I'm surprised some of them were even risking this continued walkjourneying, and ran into a seriously cute Pokémon, which my pokedex named as a shinx. A few minutes later, we had our newest addition to the team, a male shinx.

Another battle, with a girl trainer this time, and we were almost to Jubilife. One more boring fight later, with a boy, I walked into Jubilife. Lucas met me there and said, "Hay, Dawn! How many Pokémon have you caught?" I showed him Shinx. He said that I should catch more, and I told him he should catch his attitude before it earned him a kick in the jewels. He got out of there hell fast, but not before telling me that Barry was at the trainer's school. I strolled into Jubilife, taking in the large buildings and busy streets. After getting to know the surroundings, it really was quite a boring place. I shrugged and walked into the Pokémon center. After healing my Pokémon, I explored some more.

I walked down a few streets, and met a man who gave me an old, beat up fishing pole. I at least now I can catch something that can definitely crus Barry's Chimchar, I thought. Walking farther down the street, I saw a man lurking in the shadows of a building, occasionally running from side to side, looking around warily. I walked up to him. "Excuse me? What are you doing?" I asked. He stared at me in amazement. "How did you unmask me as a member of the international police?" I stared at him. "I was only making conversation." He crossed his arms. Now that he was out of the shadows, I got a good look at his face. He had black hair with spikes in the front, and a long coat which hid his body. Steel grey eyes and frown lines made him look like someone you didn't want to cross. That was when I decided. Officer or not, I was horny as hell, and Barry wasn't around, so… The man spoke again. "You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. you recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. My name- no, I shall not inform you of my name, only my code name." He whispered in my ear, "My code name, it is Looker. It is what they call me. Incidentally, is the saying, 'don't be a thief' familiar to you? Yes? Because it is wrong to take what is not yours, yet there are people in this world who don't know that." I decided that was the time to start my plan. I took off my shirt, and pretended to lisen to him while I was in my tank top and shorts. He swallowed reflexively, and continued," I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion." I hid a smile, and said seductively, "That's not the only thing that's aroused." I exploded in laughter in my head, but for the sake of getting laid, I kept a straight face. I have the papers that show I am allowed to punish criminals who have committed personal insults as I see fit. Personal insults are as follows- lying or stealing actions taken on my person, or for _trying to seduce an officer_." With those last words, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an alley, over a gate, and into a clearing which looked like his temporary house. Without a word, he tied me to a sturdy tree, and began taking off my clothes. He leaned in as he pulled my shorts off, and whispered in my ear, "You're lucky… I'm not going to do anything more than give you what you were trying to get…" He laughed softly and slid 3 fingers into my cunt, using the other hand to rip off my top and unclasp my bra. Thrusting the fingers in and out, he pinched my clit with his free hand. "Here are the rules…" He whispered. "You have a choice to follow them… if not… you will see. But, the rules… I control you, you… are…my… bitch… for… as… long… as… I… have…. you…here… understand?" He punctuated every word with a thrust, and I was holding in a moan as I nodded. "Second rule- no cumming until I say so…" I orgasmed, and he laughed. "Oh dear, one rule broken already… He rooted around in his trenchcoat pockets and placed a poke ball on the ground. I didn't get what that was for, but I was guessing that I would soon. He slid off his trench coat and his shirt, and I wasn't at all surprised that he was built like a fitness trainer- all muscle. He unbuttoned his pants and removed his boxers fluidly, and I got wetter than I ever thought possible when I saw his huge cock. At least a good 8 inches long and 4 inches thick, I was practically in heaven. He rubbed his head over my slit, and I was basically panting in longing. HE leisurely slid his length up and down my pussy lips, teasing me purposely. He pushed against my hole and stopped after a few seconds, before catching me by surprise and shoving his length inside of me up to the balls. I tightened around his length, and orgasmed yet again, drawing a moan from him, and watched as another poke ball dropped onto the pile. He drew out slowly, until the head of his cock was out of my slick pussy, before slamming it in again, which made me arch my back and cry out, his cock head pressing against my womb. His length stretched me in ways that Barry never did. NNow, he began pounding away for real, his hips moving faster and faster, his dick rubbing my pussy in all the right ways. I was just about to reach my climax when he pulled out, kneeled down, and flicked my clit with his tongue, at the same time saying, "Come, bitch." And I did. He licked me clean, the rough pads of his tongue dragging over my clit and pushing into my cunt teasingly. He stood up and shoved his cock into me again, only lasting a little while before blowing his load inside me, some of it leaking down my legs. "I am tired now," he said. He grabbed the two poke balls and pulled a third from his pocket. He let out a golem, a graveler, and a croagunk. "Croagunk, come with me," He instructed. "Golem, Graveler- do whatever you want with her." He looked at me. "I will see you some other time. But, the next time you see me, you must not speak to me. Actually, yes, yes, you must speak to me- inform me of bad guys!" With that crazy last note, he packed up his tent and ran off with Golem and Graveler's empty poke balls. "Golem, Graveler, you have an hour!" They nodded, and loomed over me, their giant dicks pointing to the sky. Graveler wasted no time, picking me up and slamming me forcefully onto his dick. All I felt was a sensation almost like I was going to pop like a balloon, but that was before the pleasure came. Graveler's cock was so big, it pushed on all of my pleasure spots all at once, and I couldn't stop screaming in ecstasy. "Oh god, Graveler, you're so big!" I screamed as he bounced me up and down on his cock. Then, graveler kneeled, so I was lying on the ground. Golem walked up and forced his cock down my throat, the taste of him filling my mouth. They both began to thrust slowly but strongly, a high moan coming from me after each stroke. I tightened around graveler's cock and cummed hard as graveler unloaded. My moans sent vibrations down golem's dick, and he spurted is seed into my throat. Graveler smiled evilly, as I lay on the ground, worn out. He reached under a pile of leaves, and pulled out 2 max revives. He ground one up, and sprinkled it on his dick, and in no time he was sporting one hell of an erection. Golem was next, and they propped me up in between them, before doubling my ass and pussy. They pounded into me roughly, graveler's hands coming up to fondle my breasts as I bounced on their dicks. I was moaning so loud I thought for sure someone would notice, but they didn't. Finally, my tight ass proved too much for graveler, and he pulled out, cumming all over my back and ass. Golem followed soon after, adding another load of cum to my pussy. Just on time, too, because they were then covered in red light as the Looker withdrew them. I got dressed, but soon realized that the cum had soaked through my clothes, so I ran home, hoping not many people prowled the streets at night in jubilife city.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. Unfortunately this is a crap story, and is now dead. But, a new and improved story will be up in about a week, maybe longer. If anyone wants to continue this story and add their own twist, feel free.


End file.
